Kingdom Twisted Hearts
Kingdom Twisted Hearts is the original Kingdom Hearts video game series, but better implemented with the existing Disney properties. The Heartless are ghost-like beings who prey on miserable people and amplify their negative emotions till they point it turns them into the villain they're known as in their movie of origin. The series argues that all Disney villains used to be fairly acceptable people. Their unspoken past is discussed in the series. In addition to that, Sora, Donald and Goofy better obey the world order rule and change into unsuspicious people in every world their visit. That means their clothes change, but also their art style and species, especially concerning Donald and Goofy. This idea was first conceived in 2018, but no artwork has been published yet. The Disney worlds and how the villains are affected Wonderland Referring to the movie Alice in Wonderland. This world has been infiltrated by Heartless for many years and took over the Queen of Hearts' mind, despite her not showing any negative traits. As the queen of "hearts", she was considered an important prey to the Heartless, and as Wonderland was a world of madness, they easily blended in. They were not fought against, and the queen grew up into a less agreeable woman every passing year. When Alice appeared, the Heartless realised they had the wrong target and used the insane queen to go after her. ------ Agrabah Referring to the movie Aladdin. Jafar is a man who's spent most of his life serving those less suitable for the position they're in, including the simple-minded Sultan. Bitter about the fact he has little to show for his efforts, the Heartless enter his mind and convince him he has to do everything in his power to replace the Sultan and boldly claim the things he deserved by now. ------ Atlantica Referring to the movie The Little Mermaid. Ursula is the rejected queen of Atlantica. After she was deemed unfit by the people to rule, the kingdom got taken over by Triton and she had to spend the rest of her days in theoretical exile. While she accepted her failures enough to keep this distance from everybody, the Heartless take her lingering resentment and amplify it. Ursula gets motivated to use Triton's youngest daughter against him and that way regain the crown. ------ Deep Jungle Referring to the movie Tarzan. Clayton is a classic poacher interested in the whereabouts of the gorillas in order to earn good money from the throphy collectors that buy from him. While this already makes him a dubious character, with the Heartless' involvement Clayton goes overboard and as far as hiring thugs to take care of the human characters. ------ Halloween Town Referring to the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas. Oogieboogie long considered himself the scariest creature to haunt children's bedrooms, until a dead human managed to prove him differently. This fact irritated him, and the way the villagers worship Jack Skellington even more. While he has his own domain and devoted followers, the Heartless managed to take over and turn him into a caged beast, who tries to cure his boredom playing games and killing anyone who threatens his reputation. ------ Monstro Referring to the movie Pinocchio. Pinocchio is, much like Riku, an inherently good person who fell prey to the Heartless. As he is officially a wooden puppet and still had to grow a heart of his own, it was easy for the Heartless to find him and cause him to do wrong, and try to torture him by having him deal with other people they chose to possess. Still, as Pinocchio was granted life by a good fairy, his "crimes" were fairly mild and he kept an optimistic drive. He managed to get through his struggles thanks to his friend Jimminy and the love of his father. Pinocchio became filled with light, forcing the Heartless to give up on him. ------ Neverland Referring to the movie Peter Pan. Trivia *The title "Twisted" is based on the musical of the same name by Starkid, starring Jafar from Aladdin being wronged by his surroundings. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Series